Ørlög
by run.rabbit
Summary: Fate is what brought them together only to tear their lives apart. Mildred, a warrioress, crosses paths with Ragnar Lothbrok who comes to a realization that he can not and will not let her go. After a series of events that leaves her as his captive, their faiths are tested as well as their hearts as they set in motion something neither of them will be able to stop.
1. Chapter 1

The grounds were littered by the people of God as they made their way to safety. It was said an enemy was coming upon them. An enemy of savages who feared not death. An enemy who bathed in the blood of their victims with their eyes cast to the sky silently screaming to their gods in way of abominable triumph. Pagans. They crossed the rivers with their boats of deception into the kingdom of Northumbria England to take the lands and the people who served none other than their King and Lord.

The people and chatter of fear were drowned out by the pounding of hooves and the cries of the King's soldier who bore the men who would bring the Pagans to their end. "Make way," he cried as the horses rode up to the gates of the kingdom. Just behind him rode a man of age, his shoulders adorned by a cloak so rich in white he looked to be untouchable. By his side bearing a similar cloth with embroidery one would only see in the church of God was a young woman. She bore no other resemblance to the elder man besides the eyes, a biting blue that bordered grey, and her hair a cascade of waves just a color shy from his own. It was known to the men and women that she was one of the greatest fighters ever spawned to serve her King. And it was also known what a champion she was for it was the man beside her who trained her. Her own blood-her father.

Once they entered the gates, father and daughter dismounted their horses and walked the rest of the way into the home of their King with a bounce of arrogance. God was on their side. What was there to fear?

They strode through the doors to the throne room with others following behind. After taking in a deep breath the father yelled to the top of his lungs and summoned the King.

"Brother!" His fist planted firmly on his hip, he strutted further into the room and called once more. "Brother! Where are you?"

"Aethelwulf!" Father and daughter turned to the sound of booming laughter as King Aelle strode in from the other side of the throne room.

The brothers embraced as Aelle gave his gratitude to his coming. They exchanged their love for one another and spoke of the cowards who ran rather than stand and fight side by side with Lord Aethelwulf and the King's people. They spoke rather lovingly of their youngest brother who also fled the oncoming fight and laughed over the idea of their parents should of having drowned the runt at birth.

Casting his eyes just behind his brother, King Aelle took in the woman who bore a smile. "Aah," he crooned as he made his way towards her. "This cannot be who I believe it to be. Millie?"

"My Lord." Bringing a fist to her heart, she bowed before her King.

"No, no. We'll have none of that. You are my niece. Come! Give your uncle a hug." His arms were open to embrace the young woman whose smile broadened as she encircled her arms around him. "There, that's better." He patted her back twice before they tore away from one another.

"She has her mother's beauty," King Aelle spoke to his brother now who chuckled.

"Yes but she has her father's will and strength."

"That she does. A true warrior. More than I can say about half of my guardsmen." He grumbled the last part.

With this oncoming battle of sorts, in the face of fear, the guards of their Sire were made to be proven either a coward or a brave man of God. Too many showed the former and they were dealt with accordingly. And it was a shame that young Millie showed more courage than a handful of them.

Mildred "Millie," daughter of Lord Aethelwulf and a warrior of God. The Lord and his wife bore no sons but two daughters. The eldest who wanted to prove that a woman could fight alongside men and the youngest who was learning the ways of a Christian woman.

When it was brought up by Millie, who at the time was merely but 12 years of age, that she wanted to be a fighter the immediate reaction of her parents had been negative. It was not the way of a Christian woman to wear the armor of men but if it weren't for the encouragement of their King Aelle, she would not have had her chance to prove her potential. Now at the age of 24, she'd proven to them all she was so much more. Her father grew to be proud of his daughter seeing her more as a son than the maiden she was.

The brothers continued to talk on about the heathens who were just a day or two away from reaching their lands. To this Millie paid little attention to as she knew why her and her father had come. It would be them to lead King Aelle's guards into battle. By the will of God, they would bring the Pagans to an end. It would serve them right for having tested the King's temper after they pillaged the home and church of the monks not far from the kingdom some time before.

Her eyes followed her father but her ears were shut to the sound of his voice. To the eyes of others she was being attentive to the meeting when truly she was not. If Aethelwulf were to know he would shake some sense into her. If she wanted to serve as a warrior then she needed to pay attention to the battle plans he made. If she wanted to take his place as soon as he passed then she needed to know his way and his thoughts. It was a habit of hers that both her parents were unhappy about. Her mind always drifted into unknown territory. When she was young, her bottom was always a shade of red after the rearing her parents would give her after the countless of times she would zone out in church.

_"In the house of God we must be attuned to his word."_ And it wasn't that she did not care for God. It was only that she could not tame her wandering mind. And to that she would receive rearing as well as a reminder that if she were to stray away from the way of God, the consequences would be most troubling.

The men in the room began to laugh at a joke she had not caught that her father made. She laughed along to avoid any suspicious looks from her father. The laughter died and he began to speak to the Queen whose smile barely reached her eyes. Millie knew she was afraid. Many of them were afraid but not Millie. No, she was excited. A little more than a Christian girl probably should be. Her heart pounded against her breast and she could hear the sound of her blood pumping as her eyes came to a close. Oh yes, she wanted this fight.

"We will assess the situation at hand more thoroughly after tonight's feast," King Aelle began. "I know you must be exhausted after your sudden trip."

"All for a good cause, brother. All for a good cause." Aethelwulf nodded his head absentmindedly as he assured his King that he would not fail him.

After they'd gone to their respected chambers later into the night, it was then that Millie prayed for the salvation and strength her family and the people would need. She was preparing herself mentally and spiritually for the fight. It would be her first real battle. She'd fought enemies plenty times before but not some foreigners that were as wild as stories claimed them to be.

After her prayers, she turned to stare out the window of her room. The last time she was here she was a child and she could barely reach the latches of the window. Now as a grown woman she approached the glass easily opening it to breathe in the cool night air.

There was a stillness outside that left Millie searching for something, anything to make a sound. The silence was deafening. Not a gust of wind to sway the trees nor the banners of the kingdom.

Often times it was said that before a storm a calmness would wash over the lands. Every bird that once filled the skies with songs of joy would scatter until there were none left to cheer the hearts of many and every blade of grass that rustled in the breeze were still and sharp like needles.

There _was_ a storm coming and it was in the disguise of men.

Millie chose to close the window then and went to lie on her bed. After securing herself beneath the furs, she closed her eyes and made one more prayer before drifting off to sleep. In the early morning she would need to meet with her father to make sure all was prepared before the wild men came and so she prayed that she would live to see many victories.

* * *

_**AN: **This chapter was only to introduce Millie and to get an idea of who she is.  
If it's unknown to some during which this story takes place, this all starts just before the battle in S1E7: A King's Ransom._


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come faster than expected. It was reported that the Pagans had reached the edge of their lands. Some men grew silent from the sheer fear of the bloodthirsty barbarians they heard about all the while Millie contained the excitement that coursed through her veins. It wasn't just the idea of battle but because of the idea of seeing ones different from her own. She heard the stories about them. Now she wanted to see for herself just how _soulless_ these men were.

Trotting through a path laden with trees that flanked their sides, the guardsmen came to a halt just by a thicket and observed the intruders. Those at the forefront who were on their horses who barely made a sound listened as Lord Aethelwulf spoke.

"It seems they intend to stay here a while. I had not expected that."

There was a short silence before one of the guardsman spoke just barely out of breath from the thrill to fight. "My Lord, why don't we attack?"

"They have a strong position," Aethelwulf began. "Perhaps if we can make them leave their position-"

Millie drowned the baritone voice as she observed the Pagans. They were dressed in rags, leather, and fur all the likes she'd never seen before. She watched them as they carved wood into spikes long enough to band and stand together as barricades. Rather smart for "beasts" as she briefly caught the word that slipped from her father's moving lips. Some had beards so long they reached the middle of their chest. Some were braided and others hung freely from their chins. Many sported haircuts she'd never paid witness to before. While some had them long and/or braided, others had shaven the underside or the sides of their head. It gave them a wild appearance. She also took note of some women and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her being able to battle against those of her sex.

Her eyes spotted one man in particular whose head was adorned with a multitude of braids that molded into one and settled between his shoulder blades. The sides and underside of his head was but skin and from the way he presented himself, she assumed he was the leader.

All the while that her father and the men had been talking she took note of the heathens. They knew they were there. They acted as if they were aloof to the guardsmen but their actions spewed pure arrogance and it could not be a coincidence that these men were making the way to show her and her uncle's men that they were full of power. That they should be feared. But soon enough they would learn not to test her and her sword. She would show them.

All but suddenly her attention was pulled away and onto her father who yelled in frustration.

"How dare you argue with me!" His face grew red as he bared his teeth. His jaw was clenched as he stared one of the men down.

She sighed as another made to apologize. "Lord Aethelwulf forgive us. We only meant-"

"I know what you meant," her father growled. "You meant that you are already greater warriors than I am." He chided the men as if they were children and ordered them to ready their camp.

His eyes glued themselves back to the Pagans as the guardsmen looked to one another with a whole new fear in their eyes. The fear of Lord Aethelwulf.

"He is right." Millie's voice was low as she continued to watch the enemy. "We must wait."

Although she wasn't entirely sure of all her father's plans, she did know it was best not to get on his bad side just before a fight plus he'd won many before. Why assume he couldn't gain another win over a band of men who held weapons that were inferior to their own?

They steered their horses around and back to an open area where they previously declared to be their campground. As they left, it was unknown to them excluding the Lord and his daughter that the Pagans began to speak of them. They were just as wired for a fight as the King's men and their leader had to reel them in just as Lord Aethelwulf had to do with his own.

Ragnar Lothbrok and his warriors were nothing short of overly-confident and cocky, but they had reason to be. They would wait and they would be the first to strike. May the gods have pity on the Christian men.

The ride back to set camp was silent and Millie began to wonder what her father was thinking about as he rode alongside her. He no longer looked angry but he was concentrating rather hard.

"All is well?"

Aethelwulf turned his head to watch his daughter. Her hair no longer flowed about her shoulders but was in a loose braid that cascaded down her back. She did not wear a helmet like he and her armor seemed to glisten beneath the sunlight. He smiled at the sight and at the thought that his little maiden would be fighting by his side in what would be considered a rather fierce battle.

"Yes." He nodded with a smile.

"Hmm," she hummed. "What were you thinking about?"

He looked before him and the look of concentration graced his features once more. At first, Millie thought he would not answer her before she heard him take in a breath.

"About you."

Millie raised her eyebrow and gestured for him to continue just when she thought he would stop for good.

"I was thinking about..." He seemed to think long and hard about his next words. "You are 24 now, yes?"

She slowly nodded as they continued their descent to the clearing.

"I was thinking about something your mother and I talked about three nights prior to our leave here." Aethelwulf looked to his daughter and back. "You are at a marrying age now, Millie."

Her heart thumped painfully against her chest with her hands becoming sleek with sweat. She hoped this day would never come and it seemed that plans were already being made behind her back. It wasn't that she wouldn't have liked to marry but not now. A relationship was far from what she wanted at the moment least of all with someone she knew he would arrange her with.

Neither of the two said a word. Aethelwulf could feel the tension emanate from his daughter. He did not regret his words. One day, he would like to marry her off but he feared that her upbringing as a fighter may conflict with that. He wished her reaction wasn't so negative and the hope he held in belief of her actually wanting to listen to what he had to say disappeared.

Drawing closer to the open space just miles from where the Pagans set camp, Millie saw some of the men already pitching their tents. She lightly kicked her horse into action and rode away from her father who sighed in indignation.

Now, of course, would not be a good time to discuss marriage but sooner or later she needed to hear him out. Lord Aethelwulf would sooner lose his life rather than have his daughter lose her own without bearing him any grandchildren.

He would not sway her choice in wanting to be a warrior but he needed her to see his point. God smiled upon her graciously as it was. He would bless her even more so if she took on the path her mother did.

Millie hopped off her horse and tied her to a tree nearby as she helped set up the grounds. She needed to focus on something other than her father. There was no point in getting into an argument with him just before a fight. Their enemy did not lie within the other but in the heathens instead. Still, she took to doing something, anything to wind herself down.

Marriage.

She internally scoffed.

Why? Why now? Why did he have to bring such a subject up _now_? Why ever?

Her hands moved quickly and roughly as she twisted the rope in her grasp around a stake that was thrust into the ground. The tent by her side shook as she continued to tie it down with animosity.

She loved her father dearly and now she was fearful of him. Surely he would marry her off to someone she would be less inclined to if she were the one to choose. And all for what? Good relations between neighboring towns and kingdoms? And while she will make show on how wrong it was he would somehow try and make her believe it was for her own benefit.

"I think it's wound enough, my lady."

One of the men brought her back from her reverie with a chuckle. Millie looked up at him and down at her work to see there was nothing left to tie. She stood swiftly and nodded.

"Right," she huffed.

Before he could say more, Millie turned her back on him and stalked off. She walked over to the far side of the clearing and into the forest. She did not tread far in case she was needed but enough to put distance between her and the world. It was quiet and she took the opportunity to continue on with her thoughts.

If anyone would hear her they would believe she was nothing more than paranoid. To think so much and so far into her future. Yet it was not so far now knowing her parents were already planning for her to marry.

And many would ask of her to be thoughtful of her father. That he would do no such thing knowing this would hurt her but she'd seen it plenty times before. Fathers and mothers marrying off their sons and daughters only thinking of themselves.

_But not my father_, she told herself.

He, Lord Aethelwulf. The one man who'd always be kind to her and her heart. The one she would say as a child, would be the one she would marry.

On the other hand, he is a good man. Surely he wouldn't marry her off to any random man. He would choose someone befitting for her. Someone who will care for her as a wife, as a mother and treasure her as a fighter. Someone who would love her romantically and physically at the most appropriate of times.

_Not my father_.

"Am I interrupting?"

Millie looked up to the man in question. Her father. Yes, he was exactly that. The man she knew so well and not the Lord he was just before. His shoulders were slightly slumped, his posture relaxed. It was just the two of them and he found no reason in having to play a leader.

It was here where Millie dropped all the negative things she thought and wanted to say.

_This_, right here, was her father.

"You are feeling troubled." He walked over to stand in front of her. "About my words earlier." It was almost posed as a question but he did not need to delve deep into his daughter's mind to know her thoughts.

"A bit," she mumbled.

Aethelwulf looked down at their feet and nodded.

"I knew you would not be happy to hear of this. You've grown to be such an independent woman and now you must feel as if I'm taking your independence away."

"It was," Millie mulled over her next words. "I was a little taken aback."

"A little?" Aethelwulf chuckled. "You haven't stormed off like that since that time I told you that you couldn't keep a rodent as a pet. You nearly shut me out of your life for a week."

"It was a little mouse."

"It was a pest, Millie."

"It was a harmless mouse!" She cried in exasperation.

"We're not talking about mice right now that was ages ago. I want to talk about what was said today."

Millie pursed her lips. Her mind raced with thoughts she could not stop and take time to discern.

She wanted to be submissive. She wanted to submit to her father like her sister did and trust him. It was not that she didn't trust him entirely but there were some matters where she felt quite the opposite. As she did now.

"I'm sorry."

The forest grew silent at her words. Sunlight poured in between the leaves and played patterned shadows across Aethelwulf's and Millie's persons. The air was thick between them as what she said settled deep into her father's mind. She did not mean that she was sorry for being irrational. She only meant to apologize on the fact that she could not and would not accept his terms on her marriage. She wasn't ready for it. Whatever _it_ in the end would be.

A breeze blew around them just as Aethelwulf sighed. It seemed to ease the tension away but neither of the two smiled.

Maybe it was best that they dropped the subject until they returned home. That way her mother could persuade her with their women talk. There were just some things fathers and daughters could not share unlike with their mothers.

"Let us head back," Aethelwulf started. "We have a long day of planning before we strike on the morrow."

Millie did not argue with him as she strode back out into the clearing with him by her side. She knew he would not let the topic of marriage die but for today and tomorrow they will pretend as if what had been exchanged did not happen. They needed their heads clear for the battle.

Not far from where they once stood was the soft sound of a snicker. It continued into a fit of giggles as Floki leaned close into the tree he hid behind. Ragnar had sent him off to spy on the Christians and he found something he believed would be of use.

The leader and the female were having a quarrel of sorts. It was clear they were related. More than likely his daughter. They could use that to their advantage plus they planned to strike tomorrow. Yes, very useful information to tell Ragnar.

He turned to make his way back to the others with a smile. It was a lengthy walk but after finding rather essential information he found it to be worth it.

He made sure he was out of sight when he crept up on the two. They were blind to Floki's presence and that brought an even greater advantage to him and his people. It seemed the Christians were a lot less intelligent than they believed themselves to be.

Reaching back to the others, his eyes immediately went to Ragnar. Said man watched Floki and there was an understanding shared between them in silence.

Ragnar nodded and looked back to Rollo who observed him. His brother raised a brow at him before looking to Floki who neared ever closer. There was a mischievous glint in the trickster's eyes and it dawned on the men and women what this devilish gleam meant.

Rollo felt his lips quirk into a smirk. There were times where he found himself against his brother's word. Earlier he wanted to attack the Christians when they were but feet away from them but Ragnar was against it. His patience ran thinner than his brother's but many a time, as much as it rubbed him the wrong way to admit it, he had to agree with him. The way Floki's eyes twinkled in that little impish way of his assured Rollo that Ragnar was right in having them wait.

"Tell me you found something useful." Ragnar tried in appearing coolly before his people but inside he was raging with a need to grin from ear to ear.

Floki bared his teeth as he gave a wide smile.

"More than you could have ever hoped for."

* * *

**_AN_:** _The battle will happen in the next chapter. Finally Millie and Ragnar will meet and the cat and mouse game will ensue._

_In the short amount of time that I uploaded the first chapter I received some favs and follows and I am thankful for that. Hopefully I can retain your attention as we progress further into the story._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__ Just a heads up! Later into the story Millie says something that I italicized and put an asterisk next to. It means she was talking in another language which is Old English._

* * *

Night had come and it was agreed by the King's men that they would rest for when the sky would come alive by the radiance of the sun, they would strike the heathens before they could try and defend themselves.

Millie paced back and forth inside her tent. She was unable to bring herself to sleep like the rest of the group. Her heart was racing faster than it had been before and she knew why. There was an uneasiness that settled into the pit of her stomach. Her underarms grew damp beneath her clothing and armor and her hands shook with nerves. She quietly told herself it was not because she was scared. No, Millie was never scared. She was merely excited. No. Even she had to admit that it wasn't out of excitement. Something was wrong or something would go wrong.

She brought this to her father's attention just before he'd gone to bed and he shrugged it off with a small chuckle.

_"It is only nerves. Go to bed my child. You must be well rested for tomorrow."_ From there he'd given her a kiss goodnight and sent her off to her tent where she now stopped and stared at her blade that lied on the folds that made her bed.

The steel shimmered slightly beneath the candlelight and the hilt was worn by her battlehand. She picked it up and weighed it before she began to swing it around. The sword made a whooshing sound as she twirled it and she all but closed her eyes as she willed her hand to be steady. It was heavy but her well trained arm held it high with little struggle. She sighed out loud and stabbed the blade into the ground before making sure her trousers and all were on tight. The last thing she needed was for her armor to fall apart in the midst of battle.

Over the woods that crackled beneath the kiss of flames, the horses began to whine. Millie stopped all that she was doing to listen to them and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the horses suddenly grew quiet. It was a few passing seconds before she heard a grunt that accompanied a sickening crunch. No, something _was_ wrong just as she had told her father.

She grabbed her sword and slowly made her way to the entrance of her tent. With a finger, she slid it a open enough for her to peek out. Just as her eyes landed on a few familiar Pagan faces one of the guardsman began to yell.

"Awake! Awake! We're under attack!"

As if the men themselves had been lit on fire, everyone stood and prepared for battle. The bastards were ambushing them.

Swords and all sorts of weapons were loud as they clanked against one another. The sounds of fallen men were alighting the night sky as Millie threw herself out into the dark and swung at her first victim. The Pagan saw her coming, blocking her attack and swung her around as if she were but a mere distraction and attacked one of her men that came to her aide. After catching her footing, she blocked an oncoming attack by one of the women Pagan. As their blades clashed, a sound that was very much like laughter flowed through her lips. As if thinking the very same thing as Millie, the woman smiled back at her. Millie wondered if there were many warrior women where this one came from.

They battled it out before one of the Christian men flanked the woman from the other side giving Millie enough time to slice her arm and elbow another oncoming threat in the face. She could feel her hair coming undone as she whipped around. Bits of it clinging to her lips as she attacked every man and woman she could get her hands on. Bringing them down was a lot more harder than she thought but she did not let it deter her as she brought one of the men down and plunged her sword into his chest. A battle cry erupted from her as she pulled the blade out and ascended onto another. She wondered if her father was out here fighting the fight but she had no time to search for him as a battle axe flew by her. Had she not seen it coming on time she would be on the floor critically injured or dead.

_In the name of my Lord_, she cried within. _May he grant me the chance to strike every Pagan that dares to shame his name._ She kicked a man down before ducking to stab another that came from behind.

So many men were falling but Millie could not tell if they were her own or the others. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she leapt over bodies and ran at the one threat she was eager to slay. The leader.

He swung his blade around with a sinful look in his eyes taking down several men that came at him. It was as if he were untouchable as not one man made it close enough to cause him any damage. Millie came at him from his left and just as she thought she had him he swung and their blades clashed as he stopped her attack. The blades were sharp against another as the two battled out on who could hold the other off before another attack was made.

Millie took in the man's face and a chill ran down her back as his azure eyes seemed to glow in the dead of night. To add to her discomfort, a sickening smile crossed his face as he made to slice her head off. She ducked in time and charged at the man. She held her sword to her side and it forced Ragnar to second guess his next attack as she suddenly threw herself into him. The two fell to the ground with a grunt as their blades rattled in their grasps. Millie was on top of him ready to strike before he flipped their position and straddled her. He pulled a fist back and aimed it at her face but instead his flesh made contact with the dirt as she twisted her head away. With sheer force, she backhanded Ragnar and was greeted with a pain of her own as he mimicked her attack.

Seeing her attempt to gain the upperhand once more, Ragnar stood and kicked her in the side. Millie coughed as he gave another swift kick to her upper body before kicking her blade away.

Millie cursed under her breath at what she guessed to be her stupidity as she watched the leader observe her. His head tilted to the side like a curious animal and she knew she was going to die as he lifted his blade high into the night sky. She refused to close her eyes as he swung down but instead of making contact with her it twisted in the direction of one of the guardsmen and she watched as he steadily brought him down. She tried to crawl away from him but a heavy foot landed on her chest to keep her from moving.

"Ah-ah. No," he tsked. That sickening smile of his returned before he looked up to see Floki bring down the tent of the Christian leader.

The crazed Pagan began to laugh like a child delighted by a fun and beautiful sight.

The battle was won and not by the side Millie and her father had been hoping for. It was then that she closed her eyes in silent defeat. This couldn't be. Her heart was heavy with dread and she could only imagine the look of disappointment everyone would give her after knowing how badly she failed.

The pressure on her chest was gone as the leader lifted his foot off of her. Her distance from him was short lived as he suddenly grabbed her by the front of her garb and lifted her to her feet. Her face was inches from his and he took in the sight of her eyes. It was here that Millie concluded that she didn't give a damn of what the others would think of her. The only one who could judge her was God and he will see the defiance she held in her eyes as she stared the man down. She wouldn't give the enemy the satisfaction of making her squirm.

Ragnar smirked. She was a tough one he would give her that but she really was no match against him. He turned her around roughly and grabbed her by her hair. He was impressed to say she didn't make a sound as he pulled her around. She was quick on her feet, not keen on the idea of him dragging her, but it didn't stop him from pushing her onto the ground next to a small pile of men that were lucky to be alive one of which was growing as his friends pulled out ropes to tie them up.

The Vikings rallied up their prisoners and soon began to raid the treasures of the Christians until dawn came upon them.

Millie sighed with relief to see her father was one of the survivors. They tied him up as well and sat him by her side. He didn't look to her, instead his eyes burned into the depths of each Pagan that passed by them.

_Damn them_, he thought. _Damn them all._

The King's men grunted in pain as they were tossed around and Millie wondered what would become of them. Surely not all of them were going to live. That was to say if _any_ of them were going to survive this raid.

To their left, the Pagan leader came out of one of the tents holding a red cloth bearing a cross. He stared at it in a sort of awe before he began to blow his nose into it. Millie's jaw clenched at the sight and if it weren't for her being tied up, she would have lost her life in an attempt to slaughter the bastard.

Walking by, Ragnar proceeded to throw the cloth onto one of the captives before he stared at the young woman. His eyes glowed eerily as he took her in before he addressed who he suspected to be the leader of the captive group.

"Who are you?"

Aethelwulf looked around in contempt. His eyes wandered the grounds and the other heathens, anywhere but his daughter. He couldn't let them know she was something special to him. Only God knew what they would do to her just to see him suffer.

He looked up to Ragnar before he spoke his name. He seemed to think about his next words before he said them. "Brother of King Aelle."

Ragnar frowned. "You are the brother of the King. Yet you lead his army." He seemed to take this in with a thoughtful look. "Does he send you to fight all his battles?" Placing his hands on his hips, he began to slowly thrust himself into Aethelwulf's face. "In the bedroom too?"

Millie could feel the rage emanating from her father or it came from her. She wasn't sure. All she knew was the feel of his eyes on her as she glared at him. If she could kill with just the look of her eyes, he would have been dead by now.

"And you," Ragnar spoke. He came to kneel in front of her and took in her face just as he did on the battlefield. His head titled to the side like the animal he was before he looked over to Aethelwulf. The man did not acknowledge the woman next to him but Ragnar knew who she was to him. The resemblance between them wasn't striking but it would be stupid of him not to see it. "You are his daughter, are you not?"

Lord Aethelwulf's eyes instantly went to Ragnar and the look of wariness he gave had proven Floki's inkling true.

Running a finger over the slow becoming bruise on her cheek, Ragnar smiled. "You're really pretty."

"Don't touch her!" Aethelwulf looked ready to pounce as his fears as a father sprung to the front of his mind.

Ragnar knew the meaning to his animosity. As a father himself, he would kill any man that even tried to look at Gyda the way he did to the woman before him. But he wasn't like that. He wasn't like Knut but he wouldn't let his enemy know this. He needed them to quiver. He needed to have them weak.

Giving a sly smile to the man, Ragnar looked back to the woman and continued to stare her down like a predator. "What is your name?"

She was silent as she continued to glare at him. The finger that trailed over her face had soon gone before he placed his hand by her leg so he could lean in close.

Ragnar brought his voice to a soft whisper as he looked from her lips to her eyes. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"May God smite you where you kneel," she sneered.

With all the humor he could muster, Ragnar chuckled and stood. He could hear Floki call to him and he turned to regard his friend with a smile. He could see Rollo look with interest at one of the Christian men's blade and his friends gathered around to continue on with some joke. Turning back around, he reached for Aethelwulf and brought him to stand. He wrapped his arm around him before looking back to the woman.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him either." He seemed to think about his next words and shrugged. "For now." He smiled and turned to walk away.

Millie felt her shoulders ready to slump from exhaustion but she wouldn't let them see her at her weakest. The barbarians wanted them to cower and whimper. Let the others do so, but she would not. It would be expected of her of course considering she was a woman. She would prove to them that even on death row she was a force to be reckoned with.

Not far from where she sat, she could see who she now knew thanks to the crazed fighter who called to their leader, Ragnar, as he held her father as if they were long time friends. She could only imagine the look of contempt he had as the other heathens began to circle around them. They seemed to be formulating a plan to which she could see her father reluctantly nodding his head to.

Her heart began to race at the idea of what they may have been talking about. There was no way her father would lead them to their King. To the good Christian people. He would rather die than allow them to hurt those he loved.

Yet here she sat.

No, it wasn't as if he planned on having them all captured. _They_ were supposed to be the winners of this battle. Not the Pagans. _They_ would be dead. Not one of them spared.

Turning back around, Ragnar brought her father back to where she sat. She tried searching her father's face to see what may have happened to make him look so glum but his eyes stayed glued to the ground. As they drew nearer a look of shame seemed to cross his features and Millie felt her heart sink.

He couldn't have.

Aethelwulf looked all around him, refusing to make eye contact with his daughter. A realization dawned upon her and she now knew what he planned to do. He was going to bring them to the Kingdom.

Ragnar called over a few of his people and ordered them to ready horses. It was from there where he leaned into Aethelwulf as if to share a secret.

"You, my _Lord_, you're going to take us to your brother and you're going to do as I say. Hmm?"

Aethelwulf nodded.

"Good. And you," he looked to Millie. He knelt before her and toyed with the binds around her wrists. He grabbed a fistful of the rope and yanked her up as he stood. "Don't try anything stupid."

She knew what he meant by that. She was ready to throttle him the moment he would turn his back to her but it was no time for acts of bravery. Not when so many lives were at stake.

One of the Pagans came over with three horses and behind him others with ones of their own. Without a word, he helped Aethelwulf onto one of them roughly and carelessly. It was then that Millie knew the other horse would be for her. She approached the mare and shrugged Ragnar off as he attempted to help her up. He tried again and held his hands up in mock surrender when she jerked forward as if to attack him.

"Millie," Aethelwulf scolded. There was no time for her childishness. There were moments to be bold but when there was nothing left to hide behind-to save your life-a little concession was to be expected. All of which she made no show of conformity to.

Ragnar's brows raised in interest.

"Millie." He tested her name. His smile almost seemed genuine as he pushed her forward to help her onto the horse. "What does it mean?"

She quickly mounted the animal, avoiding Ragnar's touch as best as she could. Once seated, she side-eyed him before her top lip twitched into a sneer she seemingly could not rid herself of.

"_Eat shit*_."

Aethelwulf gave an audible sigh as he flexed his jaw. Pure annoyance graced his face. He ground his teeth to keep from berating his daughter.

Ragnar's laugh was low as he looked down. She was a hassle and he found himself enjoying that more than he ought to. Very few tried in testing him and his limits and he would let them have their fun. In the end, they all met the same fate. He wondered to himself how long until she would meet her own.

Patting her leg, he looked up to her with a smirk.

"Such language. For a Christian girl."

Her eyes widened slightly. It was unknown to Millie that he knew the language of her people. There was more to him than she previously thought. Than what she'd been told. Or it may have been a coincidence. He and the rest of his crew raided the monks not so long ago. He may have learned a word or two from them. It was depressing to say the least.

"Tie the reins." Ragnar spoke as he mounted his horse.

Torstein nodded. He cut and tied the rope long enough for his friend to hold in his grasp. He rounded the two Christians and steered them to Ragnar. The girl with a mouth glared at him and he could not help the smile that played at the edges of his lips. He found her amusing and knew Ragnar did as well for when he looked to him he saw a smirk plastered onto his face, his eyes solely on her.

Rollo's eyes grew into slits as he observed his brother. He questioned many of his motives and it did not fail for him to do so again. He could only guess the reason for the girl being alive was for her father to cooperate, but he did not like the way he looked at her.

Ragnar had his closest comrades accompany him to the kingdom which consisted of his brother Rollo, Arne, Torstein, Floki, Leif, and Tostig. He could not imagine himself without those men by his side and they all rallied up and set forth to the home of King Aelle.

After Torstein gave him the ropes fixed to both Christians, Ragnar gave Arne the one tied to Lord Aethelwulf's horse.

"Which way," he asked as they began to trot.

"Straight north from here." Aethelwulf grumbled.

They all looked forward with Ragnar leading the pack. Floki strolled up next to the Lord and stared menacingly at him hoping to garner his attention. Just as he looked to the Pagan, Floki hissed in a cat-like manner and giggled before going to ride by Torstein.

Ragnar looked back for a moment to smile softly at his friend. Their time spent with the Christians so far proved to be comical. And with his friends it could only get better.

He turned his attention to Millie who sighed loudly by his side. Her hands gripped at the leather of her saddle, her eyes watching the trees that grew larger as they came closer. Her hair was a mess and her cheek was a light tinge of purple. Never had he hit a woman. All of the women who fought by his side were trained by women and with Lagertha, any force he placed on her was for sex play. But _never_ had he ever raised a hand at her.

Millie felt his eyes on her. She thought of ignoring him but she could feel her ire growing as her horse veered closer to him. Ragnar wrapped the rope around his forearm making the distance between them shorter. He did not stop until their legs rubbed against each other, her foot lightly kicking his own.

Aethelwulf's eyes darted between the two wondering what game he was trying to play. He egged on his horse to try and reach them but the one with the eyepatch held him back. They looked at each other briefly before he let the unwelcome feeling of hopelessness consume him as he watched Ragnar's interaction with his daughter.

Looking forward and back to her again, Ragnar opened his mouth to speak. "Millie," he tested her name as before. A sigh of content leaving him before saying her name several times under his breath. He looked at her again and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ragnar." He cocked his head in arrogance. "Though you probably know that already."

The woman's head turned slowly, her teeth clenched. Beneath her glare underlie a look of disbelief at his casualness. She did not understand his need to talk and only huffed as she glanced away.

"Do I offend you?"

Did he offend her? Of course he did and he mocked her for it. She could feel her insides boiling over in anger. With a cry of frustration, Millie kicked at Ragnar. She lost her place and almost fell before two hands gripped her. Rollo was by her side heaving her back up with Ragnar pulling her by her trousers. She swatted the hands that held her and shifted to the other side as she attempted to kick Rollo as well. He smacked her foot away and made no attempt to catch her this time.

"Hey." Ragnar grunted. His arm looped around her middle and held her awkwardly as she hung halfway off her horse and halfway onto his. She tried elbowing him until he gripped her tighter. "Unless you want to ride with me, I need you to stop and cooperate."

She stilled and fought an internal battle on whether she should go for his face with her elbow once again or "cooperate," as he said.

As if sensing how unsure she was of his words he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "If you do not cooperate, I will kill your father."

The tension between them eased slightly. Enough for Ragnar to know she was pulling in her need for violence. She pushed up on the horse, resting her hands as best as she could on it to turn over and look Ragnar in the eyes. Those eyes of his made her skin crawl. It was as if they looked through her very being and she swore she could see death in them. And it was for the first time that she looked at him with fear. Not for herself but for her father.

Ragnar loosened his grip on her and trailed his hand over her cheek. She flinched from the feel of it but not out of disgust but from the pain that was slowly settling in on her body. His thumb ran over the flesh before he grabbed at the collar of her clothing and hoisted her back up to sit properly on her horse.

She was quiet for the rest of the ride. She did not try to look back at her father. Did not look to Ragnar or the others. Her heart pounded and she willed the beating to soften as she closed herself up.

Millie was angry. Angry with the Pagans, with her father but mostly with herself. She wanted to tell herself that no matter what the situation, however they chose to go about the battle plans, that they would be in the same position as they are now. But she berated herself.

_There had to have been another way,_ she told herself.

It was torture but she could not stop the thoughts aggressively flowing through her mind.

The rustling of the leaves were grating against her nerves. She could feel a headache forming and her senses were alerted to everything around her. The air felt thick and she could see just beyond the trees an open space. And not far beyond that, the home of her uncle and his kingdom.

The horses picked up their paces as the Vikings pushed on. Before continuing, they all came to a stop and it was then that Millie allowed her eyes to wander. She watched Ragnar reach back as the one with the eyepatch handed over the rope to her father's horse. After having a hold of him, the three of them moved forward several paces before the others joined in from behind.

At the gates, she could see them open and watched as some of the guardsmen who were chosen to stay come out on horses. She looked above them and saw the archers who held their bows ready, lowering them as Ragnar brought them all to a stop. The King's men stopped several feet away from them, giving them enough space to flee if need be and Millie's heart raced painfully in her chest once more.

"Greetings," one of the men began. "King Aelle invites your leader to meet him in his villa to talk." There was silence for a moment before he questioned, "Who is your leader?"

Millie looked at Ragnar who leaned over onto his elbows. He was smiling before biting his lip.

None of them answered.

There was an uneasiness emanating off of the men and once again, the one to speak before made an attempt to do so.

"The K-the King did not know that his brother was still alive."

Ragnar placed his hand onto Aethelwulf's head and ruffled his hair. He jerked out of his touch to which Ragnar only smiled.

"Nor his niece." It was added on like a second thought. Millie could feel the attention switch from her father and onto her. "He would like to talk to you about what he can give you. To set his family free."

Looking back at Aethelwulf and then to Millie, Ragnar's smile never faltered. Him and the woman locked his eyes and she fought the urge to groan in annoyance when he winked at her.

"Do you accept the King's invitation?" He sounded unsure of himself and he was right to for Ragnar gave one last smile before turning away with his two hostages.

All the others that came with them steered themselves away as well and they tried keeping their snickers to a minimum as the one who'd been talking to them seemed to go into a panic.

"Where are you going?" he asked pathetically.

Everyone's horses sprinted off and Millie did not hear the Christians attempting to follow them. It was just them and now her and her father were left to fester with the barbarians.

"No need to look so sad." Ragnar was mocking her again but she did not react in violence like before. "It just means we get to spend more time together."

She could pat herself on the back if the situation did not demand her to do otherwise for she ignored him. No outbursts of any kind. She did not look defeated only defiant and Ragnar could not choose whether he liked this resolute side of her or when she reacted in animosity towards him instead. What he only knew was her ignoring him was becoming a least favorite of his. Instead of seeing her as a nuisance at this point, though, he saw her as a challenge and Ragnar Lothbrok loved challenges.

"It may be a while before a decision is made." She did not care for his words but he continued. "All the better then."

He was a smug one. Let him be. She did not care. Millie did not believe that this would be the end for her and her father. There was no way Ragnar will kill them so soon without receiving a proper offer. And without them, how would he be able to gain it?

"We'll see." Her voice had gone hoarse and Ragnar leaned in with a hand to his ear beckoning her to repeat herself. "We'll see." She said much stronger this time.

Ragnar bit his lip in a way to contain his smile. It did not stop the laughter that bubbled from his throat but instead forced his teeth to dig deeper into his flesh. She sounded so sure of herself and he came to the conclusion that he liked the sound of her confidence. He was beginning to enjoy her company as a whole.

"Yes," he chuckled. "We will see."

* * *

_**AN: **__And there you have it! After typing up this chapter I can say that I enjoy doing battle scenes. That's good to know seeing that there will be a bunch of those happening later on._

_So finally Ragnar and Millie meet. It took me a while until I found what I felt was right for them. Nothing too serious just yet! Millie is going to have to reel in her temper before anything happens, but that's going to take a while. Who can blame her though?_

As I said in the earlier _**AN**__, I'm not an expert on all languages and I'd rather not make a poor ass attempt so anything with a single * will be the Old English and anything with two ** will be Old Norse._

Thank you all so much for the support. All the favs, follows, and reviews mean a lot.  
Reviews:  
_**Dalonega Noquisi: **__Ask and ye shall receive!  
__**HermioneandMarcus: **__Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
__**Silently Tearful: **__I hope you liked this one! Much more Millie/Ragnar interaction is sure to come.  
__**AmalieNico: **__Thank you! Hope you enjoy!  
__**SamanthaJane13: **__Glad you are! Hope you stick around for the rest.  
__**HeavenlyKitten: **__Thank you and we will see!  
__** . : **__Two and now three chapters in and you already love it! I'm glad to know. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
__**Guest: **__Thank you! And I will do my best to update more often.  
__**wabi-sabi1090: **__Happy to know they battled it out? That will be happening every so often which I'm looking forward to writing. Hope you're just as excited for the rest!_

_I noticed after the season 2 finale this story got a lot of attention. Hopefully it still does even with the show preparing for season 3.  
I am typing up the next chapter as we speak so more than likely I will be updating this story very soon._

_Thank you again for all of the love._


	4. Chapter 4

They did not travel far before Ragnar brought them all to a stop. They were in yet another open space with trees shrouding them from the kingdom's view. Here the blades of grass reached high in browns and greens which sprouted from the ground. Millie briefly remembered how as a young girl she played in this very space. It was dead to her now. She found no reason to reminisce over something so trivial.

Everyone began to dismount their horses excluding Millie and Aethelwulf who neither of them bothered in acknowledging the Vikings. Ragnar talked and talked but neither of the two cared. She briefly heard him tell one of his comrades to retrieve the others. Others being her own or his-she did not know and she did not care. Their attention was elsewhere before Millie looked to her father who grunted as he was pulled off of his mare. The one who pulled her father down had no hair around the back of his head and whatever bit he had in the front grew down into his beard which was adorned by silver. He was rough and Aethelwulf pulled away from him in anger as he sat him down onto the ground.

Millie had cast her eyes down in silent thought before averting her gaze over to a figure by her side. Ragnar held his arms up as if to haul her down. Without a word, she slipped her leg over the horse and slid down the side of it without his help. His hands fell to his sides and with a small shrug trudged over to the part of the clearing where the grass grew thickest and highest. She eyed in small wonder his retreating form before he turned to face her. Her brow raised as he stood there watching her before she looked away in a hurry.

Ragnar unbuckled himself and pulled his trousers down to relieve himself. He snickered at how flustered she became with her cheeks growing red.

She wandered over to her father and sat by him. She looked over the plates of his armor and the seams of his trousers. One piece hung loosely from the stitching and she idly pulled on it. The action filled Aethelwulf's chest with warmth and for a minute there he did not see a woman but his little girl from some years ago.

How could he have let her get dragged into this? He had the choice in telling her no. That she could not join him for this battle, but he was so sure everything would go well. Her first real battle and it ended with one too many of his brother's men dead and him and his daughter captured and used as ransom. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he could not let them take advantage of this moment that was meant to be shared in private.

"We should attack. While they are weak."

Millie looked up at the man with the scar on his face. He was the one who helped her back onto her horse earlier when she tried attacking Ragnar. The same one she tried kicking when he but swatted her like a pest. He was lazily chewing on whatever he pulled from the pouch in his hand and stood before her as he continued.

"How long will it take them to raise another army?"

The other who strapped her and her father to their horses dug into the snatch himself and she could see they were berries. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped they were poisonous but she knew better.

"Attack, attack, attack. That's all he ever says." Ragnar chastised.

He stood and Millie could hear the sounds of him making himself decent once more. He was so open to the others, undressing and dressing himself in front of them. Neither one batted an eyelash at what he had done and she knew then how different the worlds they lived in really were.

"I want to talk to the King."

Her ears perked up and she watched her father's eyes jump from Pagan to Pagan as they conversed.

"What is there to talk about?" Rollo walked away to face his brother. "Imagine the treasures the King keeps in his household. I want them." He smirked.

Ragnar tucked away his weapons into his belt with a smile.

"I want to see how he lives. What manner of men they are. And I'm hungry." He patted his belly.

Millie rolled her eyes. This was a joke to them. To Ragnar at least who was being reprimanded. The man with the scar spoke and made sense of how the King could kill them all if they were to join him in his home.

"You forget," Ragnar started. "We hold his brother hostage. And his niece."

"Why should he care about his brother? About both of them?"

He sat and looked at Rollo with a look unlike any other. There was a wonder in him and he was curious to know if his brother knew where he stood with him. If he cared at all.

"Do I not care about mine?"

Turning, Millie watched him place a stalk of grass between his lips. She eyed his features and that of the other man. Were they really brothers? She did not see in one what she saw in the other besides their eyes. Though the colors were different, there was a shape and look to them that made her understand that they were just that.

"I do not know any of your names."

All eyes shifted over in her direction. She felt her lips move but she did not comprehend the words. It took her a second to know she'd spoken before she attempted to do so again.  
"I-"

"Does it matter?" Rollo asked in distaste.

"I am your hostage. I should at least know the names of my captors."

They all stared all the while she stared back. Each and every one of them held something in their eyes that differed them from the others. Some were calm, some were wild and the others were shrouded in mystery. Neither spoke up and she doubted they would before _his_ voice rang in the clearing.

"He is my brother Rollo." She looked at Ragnar. With his head, he nodded to each man as he named them off.

The one named Floki scrunched his nose and tucked his chin in. His head lowered and eyes caked in darkness-he looked like everything she was ever warned about the heathens. Like a devil in disguise. His face twisted into disgust before he moved about to the approaching sound of hooves.

The one with the patch over his eye had come back with two others riding behind him. They were not Christians but were of Ragnar's tribe. They stopped and settled by the rest of them, awaiting whatever orders that would be sent their way.

"That is Arne." Millie looked back to Ragnar who pointed at the eyeless man. "And those two are Olaf and Torgeir."

He smiled at her but she could not tell if it was sincere. He found reason to talk to her and make her respond but she did not. Instead, she looked back at her father. The man before her seemed to age right before her very eyes. He was worn from the fight. From it all, really. The color of his eyes grew dull and only lit by the fire in the core of his being whenever the Vikings made an action of threat. His face was stone, shielding her from any thoughts that could slip through with expressions.

Ragnar stood from his place, his feet almost silent as he walked in Millie's direction. As he believed before, her disregard of him was not something he was particularly keen of. She did little to acknowledge him save for her states of displeasure all of which he riled out of her.

Millie stared at Aethelwulf as his eyes wandered over to the nearing form of the Pagan leader. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ragnar kneel by her. She averted her attention away from him and focused on the feet of Leif, who towered over them, as he dug the toe of his boot into the dirt.

Her wrists ached from the binds and she flinched when she twisted them. Ragnar looked at her hands and saw how the skin chafed. It was an angry red mottled with bruises. He pulled a knife sheathed from in his boot and grabbed her hand. His touch was gentle as he turned her to face him, the tip of his knife pressed precariously to his temple. Millie wanted to pull away but the little strength she had was beginning to wane.

His knife tapped against the side of his face with him in thought. He could cut the rope and give her some relief but she would try and attack him. There was no doubt about that. He looked over at Olaf and could see the roll of rope hanging on the side of his horse.

"Olaf," he called.

The other Viking raised his brows in question. He ordered him to bring the rope and took it graciously from his hands when it was presented to him. Ragnar stretched out his arms all the while watching her. He continued to pull until a certain length before he leaned in to tie her. Millie drew back from him and he stalled his movements. He observed her closely waiting to see if she was going to attack him. She made no move to do so but he could see the wariness in her eyes.

"Let him do it."

Millie looked at her father. He'd been watching Ragnar, in fear at first. He saw the way he looked at his daughter's bound wrists. He saw the way she cringed from the pain and he felt the need to ease her but found he could do nothing. Only Ragnar could at this point. Aethelwulf knew then what the man planned to do and if he could not calm his daughter with a father's touch, he would with words.

"Let him." His tone was soft.

She hesitantly sat forward again with shoulders stiff. Slowly at first, Ragnar leaned in and wrapped the rope around her. He pinned her arms to her sides, twisting and pulling, making sure she was held tight. His face was close to hers and she could feel the air he exhaled through his nose. It tickled her and she grunted when he pulled hard on the rope one final time before tying it into a knot.

He rested his arms on her legs before looking into her eyes. They were heavy from exhaustion but she fought to stay alert. Unlike her, Ragnar was wide awake. He was well rested and she far beyond that.

With the same blade from before, he began to cut into the binds at her wrists. Millie bit back the hiss that was threatening to leave her lips from the friction of fiber against skin. She swallowed and flared her nostrils instead. Once her hands were free, she twisted them round and round to bring some feeling back into them. She looked over the flesh and back to Ragnar who never stopped watching her.

He did not look menacing for once and Millie did not know whether that was a welcoming sight or not.

"We will go and see the King."

It was not to her that he spoke but the others. Ragnar stood and addressed his brother with a smile. Rollo's face was unreadable but he knew he was annoyed. He could sense the tension exuding from him. It increased after seeing the interaction between his brother and the girl and he imagined it could only get worse.

"Torgeir and Olaf will stay with the Christians and the rest of us will have dinner with the King and his people."

"Have you not heard a word I said?"

"I did." Ragnar shrugged. "And we will sit with the King and eat his food, just as I said."

Rollo bit his tongue, staving off the need to retort. He stalked off towards his horse without a word and waited for his brother's next move.

Ragnar surveyed him at first. Brothers fought but it was most unbecoming of Rollo to stand against everything he had to say. Especially against his word as Earl.

Everyone began to mount their horses and set forth back to the gates of the kingdom leaving the last two Vikings to arrive with Aethelwulf and Millie. Ragnar cast one last look to her before he galloped away.

There was no relief for her as she watched the one named Torgeir pull out his knife. He toyed with it and she knew he did it to intimidate her and her father. It was going to be a long night, she knew. She only hoped her uncle would make a decision and fast. One that did not end in any more unnecessary deaths.

The beating of hooves were loud and drew the attention of the guardsmen from earlier. They all came out to see Ragnar and his group making their way back up to them. The one who attended them before looked them over but saw neither the Lord nor his daughter. Deep down he knew they were still alive but he could feel his knees twitch for his legs quivered. His nerves were all out of sorts.

He turned away having the men follow him in past the gates and into a sea of people. The Christians were at a loss for words at first. Ragged men. Bastards. Heathens. The Vikings were nothing more to them than that. Slow and low at first, but soon their voices raised as they began to chatter. They cursed under their breath, some spitting in the Pagans' direction.

Ragnar casually slid off his horse in mid-ride, observing everything that was around him. Many of the guardsmen stood before them, shielding the Christian people away. Floki advanced on the one to lead them in, towering over him like he were prey. He sniggered as the other turned away and led them into the throne room.

More Christian men flanked the Vikings from left to right. They eyed them with fear and hate with King Aelle sitting coolly upon his throne. The room was lit only by candles and the bishop's staff shimmered in the light. Ragnar looked him up and down with neither a smile nor frown.

"Sire, this man is Ragnar Lothbrok, his brother Rollo and their companions."

Floki reached for a Christian man and espied his attire. His smile was mocking as he continued on to the others. Ragnar looked into the pit of flames that warmed the room and the others stared off inattentively.

"Ah yes. Ragnar Lothbrok." The King's tone was snide.

Ragnar ran his hand over the top of the flames. He could feel his skin tighten as the heat dissolved the moisture from it. His fingers danced over the light and he smiled when the King admitted to hearing of him once before.

"We are pleased you have decided to talk to us."

He turned to acknowledge Aelle but said nothing. His lips still curved upwards and the look of his eyes terrorizing the King in silence. The others looked about while the Christians whispered amongst themselves.

King Aelle could feel his upper lip twitch in contained enmity that which did not go unnoticed by Floki who cocked his head.

"Perhaps sire," the man from before started. He tried to break the tension that was slowly boiling over into something he did not wish to see. "You should invite them to eat first."

His eyes switched from his nobleman and back to Ragnar. Aelle had felt himself slowly losing control. He briefly thought of slaying all of the barbarians right there at that moment but he did not know where they hid his brother and niece. He would need to play their game if he wanted them back.

"Forgive me. Let us feast together." His jaw was set and his eyes were just as deadly as Ragnar's. "And then talk."

They came to an agreement then and waited to be taken to the feasting hall. The Pagans were quiet unlike the others who continued to damn them where they stood. Millie truly fit right in with this crowd having been damned by her one too many times already in the short time he'd come to know her.

The King was shown out first, the bishop behind him, and the rest of his men followed. It was a while before Ragnar and his companions were called out as well and the rest of the Christians filed in. Dinner had already been set. Time was closing in for them to eat before the Vikings decided to make their appearance once more. As much as it disgusted him to do so, Aelle had no choice but to bring them along and he _hated_ how limited his choices were becoming.

Everyone took to their own tables, the Vikings banding in with Christians. Floki nearly leapt down onto his knees as he took in the wood. He ran his fingers over it and crawled under to caress the surface from beneath.

_"This table is very well made**."_ He spoke in Old Norse tongue.

He knew when to give praise when needed.

_"So are the women**."_ Arne joked.

Torstein covered his smile with a cup while Floki laughed openly. The men and women sitting in front of them looked away in discomfort only guessing at what they said to one another.

"The King." It was announced.

"Ragnar Lothbrok," he smiled forcibly. "I present my wife Ealswith and my son Egbert." He ran his hand over the boys head lovingly.

The wife of the King held her son who flinched when Floki reached for him. He was not going to harm the boy but he took joy in the way he jumped.

_"Cheers**!"_ Leif nodded at Egbert. He reached out his cup and offered for him to drink, questioning him softly only when he did not respond.

Ragnar grinned from ear to ear. The boy was small and he remembered back when his son Björn was his height. He thought of his children back at home and had actually felt content from little Egbert's presence.

"Hello," he said.

The little boy turned into his mother's bosom, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. He was fearful of them and could hear Floki giggling from behind.

Aelle forced himself to laugh, internally fighting the urge to hurt anyone that dare tease his child.

Ragnar's smile faltered as Ealswith urged the boy to go in peace. He did not expect for him to react so unfavorably. He would never dream of hurting the child and he found himself frowning at his retreating form. It was a blow to him and Ragnar tried smiling to himself but it did not reach his eyes.

The Christians did not seat themselves until the King did. He clapped his hands and servants approached the tables bringing foods of all kind. Before they could settle the plates down, the Vikings grabbed at them with sounds of pleasure. Pieces of meat fell out and onto the table as they began shoveling bits of every dish into their hungry and awaiting mouths. They elbowed one another in delight and consumed like savages.

The Queen released a breath of disgust at the sight. Aelle watched her and held the apology he wished to give her for this was one of the last things he wanted for them to pay witness to.

The bishop still stood and began a prayer as he moved his hand in the shape of a cross in the space in front of him and one across his chest. The Christians chimed together with an 'Amen' before a chorus of men began to sing the hymns of their God. The Vikings stalled with looks of confusion that slowly turned into ones of displeasure and detestation. Ragnar and Floki looked to King Aelle who made no sign in stopping the men from singing.

_"What a terrible noise**."_ Leif grumbled. _"These people are so strange**."_

Tostig nodded in abhorrence, the others making sounds of agreement.

It was after the choir had ended that the Christians made to eat.

Instruments filled the hall with soft music but it did not drown out the sounds of satisfaction the Pagans made whilst they ate.

Floki picked up one of the plates and examined it. He sniffed and bit it in curiosity before he hit it against the table. He laughed aloud when it shattered. In response, Arne stood and grabbed a plate of his own before smashing it onto his head. They all began to laugh and harder still when Tostig broke his cup. His drink splashing everywhere and wetting those who sat across from him.

_"Stop it**."_ Ragnar cried in amusement. _"Stop making me laugh, I'm trying to be serious**."_

His pathetic plea for them to stop did nothing as they continued on in mirth. Ragnar had to splay out his hands in the fashion of an Earl to quiet them down. From there, he leaned onto Floki and addressed Aelle.

"Shall we talk, King?"

Aelle chewed slowly knowing well where Ragnar was going with this. He gestured with his hand to silence the musicians and swallowed before answering.

"Very well. What do you want? For the safe return of my family and for leaving my kingdom?"

Ragnar's eyes widened in a childlike fascination. "Is he a priest?" he asked pointing in the direction of the bishop.

Aelle felt vexed at the sudden change of topic. "He is a bishop of our church." He corrected him. "A man of God."

"I too have a man of God at home."

The King suspected what he believed him to mean. He'd taken a Christian as a slave. One who had nothing but God to guide him in his despair.

"Two thousand pounds, in gold and silver."

"What did he say?" The bishop asked incredulously.

Aelle drank deeply, fury coiling in the pit of him. Another asked in a quizzical manner and Ragnar looked to him before repeating himself.

"Two thousand pounds." He grinned falsely and rolled his eyes.

"I do not think I heard you properly, Ragnar Lothbrok." King Aelle sniggered.

Ragnar hummed before standing. He cupped his mouth with his hands and bellowed "Two thousand pounds! In weight. That is the price."

Everything went silent. Ragnar was feeling miffed and he could feel the strain rising between them all. It was foolish of the King to try him. Did he not care for the safety of his brother and niece? It seemed so once the guardsmen who stood along the walls approached them. They grabbed at the hilt of their swords and immediately the Vikings stood with weapons of their own drawn.

Floki held his arm out with a knife firmly in his grasp. Rollo stared down one man in particular who stood too close to him. He knew this was going to happen and deep down he wanted it to. He was itching for another fight.

Still sitting, Ragnar continued to eat unperturbed by the turn of events. He was sure of himself and knew deep inside the King would back down. He would not risk the lives of the innocents.

"I agree to the terms." The King spoke almost immediately.

Ragnar burped in satisfaction. "Good."

The rest of the group sat down in accordance and chortled. Tostig stabbed his knife into the table and resumed eating like the rest.

"But first," Ragnar inwardly groaned. "You must return my brother and niece."

He looked over to the King. He could feel his eye twitch and his head tilted to the side. They stayed staring at one another before Ragnar looked away with a smile. He thought about the Lord and his daughter and a new feeling he could not begin to define formed within him.

"When we receive payment, you shall have your brother."

"And my niece?"

Rollo watched his brother in consternation. The tips of his fingers were beginning to go numb. His blood rushed to his head and the veins on his temples throbbed. The feel of it slowly took over his senses and he hoped Ragnar would not say what he thought he would.

"I want her for myself."

There were gasps falling from everyone's lips. The Queen's was the loudest as she placed a hand over her heart. Torstein, Arne, and every other Viking looked at Ragnar in disbelief. King Aelle's hands trembled and his vision grew red. He tried in calming himself down but he could not help the way his voice shook in anger.

"Unacceptable," he ground out.

"Then we will kill every last one of your men and burn your kingdom down to the ground."

This was no laughing matter. Ragnar was done playing games. He sought for treasure and found much more. He would take what he desired be it in the guise of money, a woman or both. Millie had fast become an interest of his and he could not imagine him leaving without getting to know more of her. And if he could not do so in Northumbria then he would back at home.

Time was running out and Aelle knew he was at a loss. He did not want to give up his niece. But if he chose not to then his brother, his wife, and children would die. His kingdom would fall. He did not doubt the Pagan. It was a promise he made and it was one he would keep. If he gave Millie away then they all would be safe and he could possibly save her from the hell he would be releasing her into later along the line. That is to say if the heathens would not tarnish her first.

"You must give me time, to collect such a vast amount."

Queen Ealswith's eyes were wide as she looked to her husband. Had he gone mad? She did not believe he would leave Millie to rot with these men yet here he sat, agreeing to the conditions.

"And in the mean time, you and your men must remain in your camp and make no further attacks on my people or their property."

Ragnar's smile grew into a full blown grin at the prospects. "Agreed."

He could imagine Millie now, idly waiting by for his return. To hear what her uncle the King had to say. Would he tell her and watch the last glimmer of hope vanish from her eyes or leave her thinking and waiting for salvation? A need to see her soon quickly overcame him.

"Sire, how can we trust the word of a Pagan?" The nobleman stood bringing Ragnar out of his thoughts.

The bishop leaned in close to the King and whispered something to him. Aelle felt he had nothing else to lose and made for one more proposition.

"There is one further condition." Ragnar rolled his eyes. He hung his head and waved his hand around as Aelle continued. "I desire that either you or one of your companions agrees to be baptized into our faith. And that way I can make peace with a friend and fellow Christian and not an enemy."

Ragnar held his head low hailing his words as a joke.

"You want one of us to become Christian?"

"Yes."

He laughed and wiped his nose.

Leif leaned into him hoping to understand the situation at hand and laughed along with the others as Ragnar told them in their tongue of the conversion King Aelle expected from one of them. Floki and Rollo were the only ones who could not find the humor in that. The former because the belief in their gods was stronger than anything a mere Christian held. Especially over one measly _God_. Of one that did not exist. The latter's mind reeled before he nodded and his answer silenced them all.

_"I will be a Christian**."_

Floki's eyes grew wild with the sting of betrayal. He looked at Rollo and his chest heaved in resentment. Ragnar clenched his teeth in frustration. His brother always made to step over him and his patience for him grew thinner and thinner the more he spoke.

Rollo stood slowly with a knife in his hand. He waved it about as he spoke. "I will be Christian." He was nonchalant about it and it served no other purpose for him than to be hated by his comrade. Floki would never forgive him.

King Aelle raised his cup in approval and he drank to his word. He could not have his niece but he would destroy the tribe from the inside out. If he were to fall, then he would drag them down with him.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Woo! Well that's done. I was going to wait a while but decided to give you guys the new chapter now. I am literally half asleep but I did my best so hopefully there are little to no mistakes._

_This chapter was a bit of a filler. It's the closest to the A King's Ransom episode since it isn't following Millie's POV. I went with it though so we could see everyone's reaction to Ragnar wanting to keep her. Also, I wanted that to be like a "last straw" for Rollo and that being the reason why he agreed to become Christian.  
In the next chapter, I will be jumping back to Millie and from there is where her and Ragnar will begin to interact on more personal levels. It'll also be where I will begin to stretch out the time frame. With that I mean, in the episodes we understand that days go by and in the story I will be writing about those days. That way we don't rush into things so soon._

_Welcome and thank you to the new followers and those who fav'd!  
Reviews:  
__**Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy: **__Lagertha is very much alive. This was something I thought about for a long, long time before I even posted the first chapter. I wanted Björn and Gyda around and I couldn't bring myself to kill Lagertha off for the sake of Millie and Ragnar. I know it sounds weird, haha but it all works out in the end-or not. We'll see ;)  
__**Silently Tearful: **__I'm glad you did! More interaction between the two will happen starting next chapter so stay tuned.  
__**Katastrophe101: **__Thank you so much! This is a huge compliment as I try very hard to give the story the right feel. One that will actually drag you into it. Was this update soon enough? Haha. I will be doing updates like this as much as possible.  
__**NiNa5: **__Thanks!  
__**Dalonega Noquisi: **__Thank you! Another battle is coming up so I'm really excited to type it. I'm happy you're liking it so far. Such long chapters are pretty time consuming but I know it's worth it in the end.  
__**wabi-sabi1090: **__Haha, no worries! He is a cocky shit. Thank you for your kind words. He does catch Millie off guard. He's unpredictable as we see again in this latest chapter and every now and again the two will go toe to toe because of it. Again thank you!__**SamanthaJane13: **__Thank you so, so much!  
__**Theoris: **__Haha, I'm so glad to know I made your morning. I will definitely do my best to stay on top of this so more Viking-filled mornings can come your way!  
__**AmalieNico: **__This makes me so happy. It's like a boost of confidence and it does encourage me to continue with the story. And of course! Knowing I'm making your mornings better makes my day better. Thank you for wanting to stick around and I hope you do until the very end!  
__**HeavenlyKitten: **__Thank you and I'm glad that you do!_

Well it's time for me to finally get to bed. Thank you again to everybody. You guys are amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was growing cold and the sun no where to be found. All around the sky cast a soft hue of blue as night came closer upon them. Millie's eyes were closed as she relaxed into her father's side. She was calm and would enjoy the simple sounds of the wind and her father's breathing forgetting of where they were and how they'd gotten there. It wasn't until she would shift and feel the sharp pain around her torso and the rope that seemed to tighten around her form with every move. It wasn't until Torgeir and Olaf would speak that she was reminded of how wrong she was. There was nothing to feel joyous about.

Her eyes slid open lazily, exhaustion finally consuming her. She had let her guard down. Not entirely but enough to finally ease the strain she had over her body. It would relax then tense up when she inhaled deeply. Her abdomen would contract because of the bruising and there was a tightness in her left shoulder that would not leave. Aside from that, she easily fell into a mindset where she was neither here nor there.

From a distance, there was a low rumble. It was like roiling thunder and she could imagine dark clouds rolling through the sky and she waited for the first strike of lighting and to be showered on by rain. Neither came but the sound grew louder and steady like horses galloping. Millie was pulled out of her reverie from the sound and knew then that they were indeed the sound of hooves hitting the ground. She sat up, missing the warmth of her father, and shut her eyes tightly for a moment. She opened them wide to kill the fatigue and waited for those familiar faces to appear through the trees.

Ragnar was the first to arrive, followed by his brother and soon after the others. They were quiet after having eaten and drank with the events of the day behind them. Torgeir and Olaf stood to greet them but sensed something amiss. No one said a word but it was known something had happened.

Floki stayed the farthest from them. He shortly caught the eye of Lord Aethelwulf and spat in his direction. His mood was foul and Millie could only imagine what happened back at the kingdom to have had him maddened to this point. Rollo looked to be the only one short of a good mood. It was him who looked smug instead of his brother who hopped off his horse and approached the Christians.

Ragnar knelt in front of Aethelwulf only staring at first. He stared menacingly at him but it did nothing to the Lord. It was then Ragnar knew Millie inherited her trait to stand defiant from her father.

"Would you like to know what your brother had to say?"

Aethelwulf looked into his eyes without speaking but the subtle nod of his head begged Ragnar to continue.

"He wants to baptize my brother."

Millie looked over to Rollo. He spoke casually with Torstein who seemed to be lost in a world of his own. Eyes of the others drifted about. They were unfocused and wanted only to go back to their campground. It had been a long day for them and they wanted to rest.

"In exchange for what?" Aethelwulf asked.

He wasn't surprised at the choice his brother made. It was very much like him to ask such a thing. But in the short time that he'd come to know the Pagans, he knew they would not give in without receiving an immense price.

Ragnar stared at Millie then. His chest expanded as he took in a deep breath before releasing it through his nose. Her face was covered in dirt with small traces of blood and her hair mussed with knots. She was looking more and more wild each passing hour and though he was not partial to it, he wanted to see her before all of this. To see her as Aethelwulf's Millie.

He could feel his lips parting to tell her what the King said. To tell her how he gave her up. She would fight after hearing him. Would she hate her uncle? Would she cry? Instead, he turned to Aethelwulf again and in a low voice said, "In gold and silver."

The Lord sat back regarding him. He could sense how halfhearted the response was. His mistrust in the Pagan increased sevenfold but he did not question it.

If he knew Aelle, then he would know he must have put up a fight. He must have thought up ways to keep the heathens at bay yet trying to keep his family alive. If he agreed to these terms it was because he had no other choice, though his brother was not one to easily succumb to the enemy. He had faith Aelle would make the right decision.

None other chose to speak then and they worked in silence. They gathered any belongings that were left behind and made for camp. Aethelwulf was allowed to mount his horse without a push or a shove and it brought back any dignity he might have lost in the time since the attack. Millie grunted when she was helped onto her own and gritted her teeth when her body made to collapse. It was that time of day where she would be readying herself for bed-relaxing in a bath to soothe her sore muscles. But she knew neither a bed or a warm bath awaited back where they were headed. She had the choice to cry over that or continue to stand her ground. In the end, she placed a mask of indifference over her face despite her current state.

They rode together with a latent need to rest. The day was slowly coming to a close and they had their fill. Now it was time for them to wait out until the King made his next move.

Ragnar was in a cross between feeling triumphant yet not so after dinner. It was agreed he would have what he wanted but he felt, as an Earl, he was failing. How could he lead when others made not to follow? There were times where Rollo and him did not agree on something wholeheartedly but they would work out a solution. Where this need for his brother to oppose his every word stemmed from, he did not know.

The baptism, which was set for early next morning, would not change who Rollo was. At least Ragnar hoped. It could work out some way on their behalf and while he tried to imagine such, he knew others like Floki would hold it against him. He would not see Rollo as anymore than a danger to them. And for a brief moment, Ragnar felt the same way.

He looked at Millie in small thought. He beheld her, the way her body stiffened with each way she rocked from the horse's movements. When Leif pulled her up, Ragnar saw the underlying look of pain tear through her cool exterior. Now she fought to hide it lest she be seen as weak.

His thumb ran over the rope in his hand that led straight to her. She was just a few feet away yet she felt farther. The day started well for him and he was indecisive on whether he should end it on a note of victory. Ragnar would not be for certain until after tomorrow and until the King's end of the bargain had been fulfilled.

He reeled Millie in without a second thought and felt a playfulness fill him to the brim. She was like a distraction to what had transpired some time before and he was all for whatever she wished to hurl his way.

The familiar feel of being pulled in like a tide to the moon encompassed Millie. She did not need to look for the reason behind it knowing well enough who it was. His leg brushed up against hers once they were close enough and she fought the impending urge to look his way. She could easily ignore him as she did before but the still of him left her feeling anxious. This was the longest he'd gone without saying a word. Was it a good sign or was it bad? Slowly, she turned to face him.

A small smile played at the edges of his lips while he watched her from the corner of his eye. He could sense how uncertain she was of him. Her look of disregard did nothing to hide the look of question in her eyes. The way her brow twitched slightly from the skepticism-she had questions but she would not query him. Not for his sake but because she did not want him to think she was interested in anything he had to say.

"What is it?" he asked on her behalf.

The timbre in his voice did nothing for Millie other than offend her more than he already had. She rolled her eyes and debated whether or not she should answer him. If she did she knew she would say something her father would castigate her for. Not that she really cared, but she decided ignoring him was for the best.

She turned her attention away from him much to Ragnar's disappointment. Though half of the time she was violent, he could say that he enjoyed it. It was better than seeing her act as if she did not care for her situation.

He cast his eyes before him and did nothing to garner her attention then but she stayed by his side. He enjoyed the way her leg bumped against his and the silence they were in left him momentarily at peace. With nothing to say, he went over in his head what he would do once they reached camp.

Surely, the Lord and his daughter were hungry. Though he and the others had eaten, the Christians did not. He would make sure they had something to eat before bed. He ordered his people to feed those they held captive just before he left with the others. Not much so as to save the meals for themselves but enough so that the prisoners would not starve. That would not be the way they would die. Ragnar was sure of that.

It was much faster reaching camp than it was heading to the kingdom. From a short distance, all those who waited for the Vikings' return welcomed them. Some stood about, watching the perimeters and the others seemed to be waiting patiently. Once they were within reach, Ragnar nodded to them with a small yet sly smile.

"We're going back to our camp. Take the prisoners."

There were grunts of approval with mischievous smiles of their own. Floki found himself instantly comforted by the presence of them. He steered around so that he would ride with the others who'd begun to mount their treasures onto the horses and the fetid frame of mind he'd been in began to wane.

Millie looked around when they stopped. She watched as everyone gathered all that was not theirs. They were happy with their prizes and dragged the remaining Christian prisoners about like trash. It was an unsettling sight.

She sighed and pressed her legs hard against her horse's sides. A heavy feeling weighed down on her and she pushed down onto the saddle with a face of discomfort. Her nails dug into the leather and she cursed herself. Her neck grew warm as did her face and she swallowed her pride for a moment as she turned to regard Ragnar.

"I have to relieve myself."

Ragnar had been watching the others before he drew his attention to her. Her voice was much more hoarse than before from the lack of use and he wondered if he heard her right. Judging by how unsteady she looked beneath his gaze, he thought right.

He looked around him, leaning back and forward looking for a spot before settling his sights on the trees to their far left. It was there where some privacy could be given and if there was one, if not another, thing he learned about Millie it was that she valued that very concept. After having turned away from him abruptly when he removed his trousers earlier, he could only suspect as much.

Hopping off, Ragnar made his way over to her other side and reached up for her. Millie made no show in needing his help and, albeit awkwardly, lifted her leg and twisted in place to slide off.

The events of the day had certainly taken a toll on her and it showed when her body seemingly gave up on her. It was like a weight settled on top of her shoulders. They sagged and the point between her neck and shoulder throbbed. She'd been tense the ride back and her person shook with each breath she took.

With little grace, she shimmied closer to the edge of her horse and felt an immense pull to the ground as she began to fall. She felt herself wanting to kick and push her arms out to keep her from falling onto the ground but she could do neither. She waited for her body to contort into more pain than she was sure she could handle at that point but nothing happened.

The drop was short-lived with her suspended in the air. Her arms were held to her sides by not only the rope but by something just as strong. Arms wrapped around her loosened slightly, allowing for her feet to make contact with dirt. The sound of metal against leather sounded softly between them as she slipped down his form. Ragnar eased her down and released her once he was sure she could stand on her own.

She did not thank him after and she did not acknowledge his smile. Millie could only think about a place to go where she could actually do what she needed to do.

Ragnar placed his hand on the small of her back and nudged her forward. He watched her feet as she walked. Her steps were tentative at first with her knees having looked ready to buck but she found her strength and continued on. Millie wanted to try and pull away from his touch but she was sure she would lose herself and fall if she tried in quickening her pace. It left her with a foul taste in her mouth at how pathetic she must look to him. To anyone who watched.

She felt bitter from it all. She looked around and knew somewhere in the mess was her tent. All of them were already taken down or burned, hers along with them. She wondered if she had anything of personal value in there and who would make use of her things. Thinking more on it made her want to lash out at the nearest person and who better than the one to lead the Pagans here in the first place? But she would not think more of it so as to contain the anger that simmered inside of her.

Reaching just far enough, she stopped and turned to Ragnar. He seemed to question her and laughed when she spoke.

"I can go in by myself."

He looked away with a wide smile. He could feel warmth coursing beneath the flesh of his face as he continued in mirth.

"How can I trust you will not run away?"

In actuality, Millie had not thought about running away. It was a less than ideal plan. She couldn't imagine leaving without her father.

"I will not run away."

"Then how will you pull your trousers down?" he regarded her with mock concern. "And if you can, how will you be able to pull them back up?"

The instinct to bring her hands up to toy with the hem of her attire with a silent look of embarrassment was quelled by her irritation. He was right but she would not give in.

"Then send someone who can help me."

"I am someone."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders like he'd done to her father and pushed her forward. With a sudden burst of energy, Millie ducked out of his hold and took two steps back. Her brows were drawn in and her jaw was set. She would not play his game.

Ragnar rolled his eyes with a distinct sigh. He found her need for modesty a little troublesome. It did not help that deep down he was itching to reach camp so he could sleep. But that was, of course, after he filled the others in on the agreement King Aelle and him came upon.

She made no notion to comply with him. He stood there waiting to see if she would give in but she did otherwise. Ragnar looked behind him and spotted one of the women of his team. With the help of another, she was changing the bindings from around her arm. There was little blood left to seep through her clothing as she made a recovery from her newly attained wound from earlier's battle.

"Björg," he called to her.

The woman looked up to see him near the trees with the Christian girl. She made way to them when he jerked his head in request for her to join them.

Millie's heart made an unfavorable leap as Björg came ever closer. She was the one from before. The one Millie had injured back during the fight. She internally scolded herself and thought she should have brought her down when she hand the chance instead of wounding her as she imprudently did.

Björg looked her up and down with disinterest after she was close enough. She made no sign that she recognized Millie but the latter was not stupid.

Her brows rose in question to her leader who side-eyed the other in a way of amusement.

"The lady needs to pee."

Ragnar's candor brought a fierce lot of unease over her. Millie's eyes averted through and between the bulk of trees from the snickers that formed at her expense. They were low but taunting.

"Help her with what she needs then bring her back." He began to walk away before stopping to give one last command. "Unharmed."

And so he left them.

It was a temporary relief seeing him leave but it wasn't as if she were really free of him. Björg, as he called her, more than likely placed Millie on her list of those she would want to kill. If it wasn't because of Ragnar, she was sure she would have to fight for her life. There was no way she could win in her condition.

They walked into the depths of the forest, far enough from prying eyes. Millie felt awkward at first, unsure of where to begin. Björg was quick with her, though. Her hands reached and pulled at the strings that held her trousers up. She was rough and yanked the garment down leaving her bare before her eyes. Instinctively, Millie crossed her legs. The woman tilted her head with a raised brow in response. She found Millie's actions childish and urged her to hurry with an impatient wave of the hand.

Millie leaned back against the tree and squatted. She pushed hard against the wood so she would not fall and reluctantly went. With an embarrassment only she felt, she focused on anything but the Pagan in front of her. Björg was not interested in what she was doing but she did not look away. For precautionary reasons, Millie knew. It was unnerving nonetheless. Even more so when she finished and waited until her trousers were pulled back up.

Björg found no reason to chat. She was a prisoner. Ragnar would dispose of her soon enough. She did not hold a grudge over the Christian but she would not ease her senses. If she cared at all for what she did to her. Björg would not if the tables had been turned.

It was a relief for Millie whose body still screamed in silent pain. It was one last thing she had to worry about and as embarrassing as it was for her, it would have been more so if she'd went on herself.

Ragnar's voice was low from a distance and gradually became louder as they grew closer. He'd been filling in some of the others on the plans for the morrow. It seemed they were going to go through with the baptism. Some did not look too keen on the idea of one of their own converting to Christianity but Rollo made sure it was all as a joke.

"Do you really believe I would renounce the ways of the gods for one that doesn't even exist?" he chuckled.

They laughed excluding Floki who chose to ignore him. He did not find any of this amusing and he would not exhaust himself today any more than he already was.

Lord Aethelwulf watched his daughter make their way back to them. She looked unharmed. _Thank God_, he thought. He heard her request and felt a desperate need to come to her aide when the Pagan leader walked off with her. There was a little comfort that overcame him when he had one of the women go with her instead and he sighed in relief when she came back without another injury for the day.

She was pushed upwards by Björg who tried in giving her leverage to mount the horse. Arne, Millie remembered, trotted from his place by her father and came to pull her the rest of the way up. He was not kind to her and she could feel her body scream in protest as he settled her.

"Let us head back." Ragnar's voice cut through the air.

He was feeling better than he was earlier. It showed in his step as he made to climb back onto his horse. His problem with Rollo was far behind him, as if his brother's words brought reassurance to him that all would be well. And all did feel well.

His smile was small with his lips threatening to split into a teeth baring grin when he saw Millie. She looked around her with a look of disdain before her eyes lit with a fire when he pulled at the rope tied to the rein of her horse. He yanked at it again, making sure she would stay close by him as everyone headed back to the Pagans' camp.

It was much darker now with little light to guide them back. Those who walked carried torches as a way of direction for the others to follow. They were at the forefront while others trailed behind, watching for anything that could spring up and attack them. Millie watched one of the flames dance and flicker. It called to her in a sinful way. She imagined being encompassed by the heat of it and felt her skin prickle at the idea.

"When we get back, you will have something to eat."

It had taken her a minute to see that it was she Ragnar had been talking to. She was pulled out of her daydream where fire was her friend and ice was her enemy. Exactly what he was. Ice. Cold like the chill that ran up her spine when she looked into his eyes. The blue of them was something she believed she could never get used to.

He watched her from an angle. She did not look taken aback by his words. That look of disinterest was becoming a part of her now. No longer was she bringing him satisfaction and it showed.

Ragnar straightened his posture and sighed. He thought back on what was said back at the kingdom. Aelle willingly gave Millie up to him. He wanted her, Ragnar. Not really _wanted_. No, he did want her and he did not know why. From the moment they met he knew he would have fun with her. She was quite the Christian girl. One with a mouth and attitude and while everyone had been fighting, it was she who made to take him down. And she did. Literally in the sense that she managed to knock him over unlike the others. She was fierce and whether it was because she was tired or because she refused in humoring him any longer-Millie was leaving him weary. And _that_ really began to show.

His patience with her was running thin. She could tell. _Good_, she thought. In the back of her mind she felt wary that he would do something drastic to make her react in the way he obviously took pleasure in. But her need to see him break was a calling that was far too strong for her to resist.

They reached the camp of the Pagans just as it grew dark enough to call it night. Those with fire ran forward and searched the area for any potential enemies before lighting up the pits and lanterns that stood tall from the ground. Slowly everything came to life with the men and women talking. The reins of the horses were being grabbed, feet dropping to the ground heavy with fatigue. Everyone moved about slowly but nonetheless, noisily. In their heathen fashion, they embraced as if it had been ages since they last saw one another. Their voices carried off into the sky and for a short time, they'd forgotten how tired they were.

Aethelwulf was hauled off from atop the horse as were the remaining Christians. His daughter moved frantically to jump off and run after him before she too was dragged down. Ragnar grabbed the rope tied around her, yanking her down to his level. She nearly fell before he caught her. Millie grunted and could feel the sleep she so desperately needed dwindling each passing second.

The Christians were in their territory now. It was intimidating to say the least. More so as they were taken far away from the tents where the Pagans gathered. It was behind an assemblage of plants that towered shoulder high. There lied a ditch and here they were to stay. The few remaining men groaned in pain as they were tossed onto the ground. Aethelwulf was placed onto a lone log and by him his daughter. Those that accompanied Ragnar had brought what they would need to band two to three men together and they would tie them in the same manner as Millie. Said woman and her father were the only ones left untied to another but Aethelwulf had been bound all the same.

Torstein dragged one man and placed him back to back with another Christian. He flicked him on the forehead when he made to struggle leaving Arne and one Millie did not know of in a fit of laughter.

Ragnar knelt in front of Millie as the others made due with the rest of the Christians. He grabbed at her wrists and held strong when she tried to pull away. They were still sore and he could see how dark the bruises became. He thought of tying her wrists together like the others. Briefly thinking she would try and untie them but she was secured in her current bindings. Ragnar made sure of that.

His thumb ran over the delicate skin. It was warmer than the rest of her. Millie could feel the ache. A burning sensation that left her wrists too painful to touch, but Ragnar was gentle. A feat she did not believe he was capable of.

He continued to rub the area in soft circles before taking her hand. Her fingers were dainty the pads of them calloused. They were cold and he remembered how Gyda's were the same. Warm but her fingers and toes always cold. He looked up at Millie and could see a wild look in her eyes. They were observing him. She tried to read him but he gave no hints to his thoughts.

_"I want her for myself."_

He remembered the gasps and the looks. No one was prepared for what he had to say. Not even his comrades. Aelle was angry. The King's face had grown red from the idea of leaving his niece with a man like him.

He wondered how Aethelwulf would react to the news.

The Lord grounded his teeth and his nostrils flared. There was a need in him to shout and attack but he was far from able to do the latter. The way Ragnar touched his daughter left him sick. He didn't want any of these barbarians touching her.

"Let go of her." His voice was low and deadly.

Ragnar met his gaze head on with a look unlike any other. They were testing each other. To see who would back down first but neither he nor Aethelwulf made to do so.

Tension was high and it filled the air. Millie shifted uncomfortably as she watched them. The fear for her father's life was prominent on her face. Ragnar had made it clear to her earlier in the day that he would kill her father if need be. If she did not cooperate with him. She was sure that was why she'd been so cooperative with him. Or so she wanted to believe.

She swallowed hard.

The sound of footsteps approaching them did not deter either of the men. Two more Vikings came with buckets where they began to give the prisoners pieces of bread. The Christians ate like they'd never feasted before. It was all they were given and they didn't try to save any bits for later.

The Pagans had approached the three then and watched Ragnar and the Lord. It was an uneasy sight for them as well and Millie could see one of them reaching for the knife in his belt.

Her fingers curled like talons as she dug her nails into Ragnar's hand. It took his attention off of Aethelwulf and onto her. She was focused on the knife that was ready to be unsheathed and he took note. He gave the Lord one last look before he held out his hand to one of the men. A piece of bread was placed onto Ragnar's open hand and the other Pagan had set to take one out for Aethelwulf.

Aethelwulf made no move to take it, still watching Ragnar with a steady look. In impatience, the Viking threw the bread at him and laughed with the other as it rolled down off of him. The pieces fell to the ground now lost in the dirt.

Ragnar made no move to upbraid his men. It was not his problem that the Lord did not want to eat. There was no doubt that he will in the morning. Hunger will strike him and he will beg.

He looked at Millie, working the aliment with his fingers. Her nails were still digging into him but this time out of ill will from the treatment of her father. She looked to be on a breaking point and he could feel the need to push her over the edge.

"You need to eat," he told her.

Like Aethelwulf, she did not make to take the bread. If it were because of her bindings being too tight, then Ragnar found no problem with that.

"Would you like me to feed you?"

How daring and arrogant. She tried her best in keeping herself together but the wound of today was still too fresh. The battle, her treatment, her father's treatment and the others. The mocking and the laughs.

Ragnar raised his hand and simulated feeding her. A chill ran up her spine and the hairs on her arm stood on end. A cold sweat broke over her beneath her armor and she knew she could no longer contain herself. Try as she might, staying quiet truly was not her forte.

Pulling back, Millie drew up her leg and kicked at Ragnar with all her might. There was a satisfaction that coursed through as her foot made contact with his chest. He fell back onto the ground with a grunt and she was satiated by the sound.

The two heathens who stood by them were ready to pounce on her. The knife that had been threatening to be unsheathed was now out and aimed at her. Aethelwulf could feel his throat constrict and the need to yell had been swallowed down. It did not stop him from shielding her with his body and he waited for the next move to be made.

There was a low rumble which had fallen on deaf ears before it grew louder. It was laughter. Ragnar was laughing. It was not out of ire but pure enjoyment. All stopped to watch him having thought he'd gone mad. He pulled up onto his elbows and continued on with his bout of exhilaration. It was dying down now but his smile did not falter.

She gave him what he wanted. Albeit viciously, she gave him what he'd been waiting for since his return back from the King's. Millie watched him laugh and she failed to see how she managed to get herself back into the game Ragnar had been playing with her. It did not matter to her now. The feelings that coursed through in the moment that she knocked him down were too good to pass up. But him laughing at her left her in a noxious state. He took her as a joke and she wanted nothing more than to kick him in the teeth.

Ragnar pulled himself together and stood from off the ground. He dusted himself off in content. He could feel his heart beating heavily against his now throbbing chest but he did not care.

He smiled at her a knowing smile. She gave in. Ragnar always got what he wanted even if it ended with him being harmed. _It was worth it_, he always thought.

He waved off his men and made to follow. He could go to sleep tonight knowing there was much to look forward to in the days to come. The urgency to finish business with King Aelle was strong. He couldn't help but think of the look of betrayal in Millie and Aethelwulf's eyes when the latter would be returned to his brother and the former would be forced to stay with him. Would she give in to him completely by then? He did not know but he could not wait to see.

* * *

_**AN: **__Long chapter not really adventurous. It'll get better over time._

I'm sorry for the late update. I've been really ill these past couple of days. I'll also be getting surgery but I haven't been told when exactly. This is something way beyond my control but either way I apologize.

_I mentioned in an earlier chapter how a cat and mouse game will ensue later along the line and that's how I like to view Millie and Ragnar's relationship, if you want to call it that. She bites into the bait more than she should and Ragnar pounces right when he finds the perfect opportunity to do so. That's why I made a little "hint hint" when Millie was talking to her father about the mouse she wanted to keep. It'll hold a much greater significance to her later into the story. I just won't say how until then ;)_

_You guys are so patient with me. Even with the update being late you continue to send love for the story. Favs, follows, and reviews always make me smile.  
Reviews:  
__**DarylDixon'sLover: **__Thanks!  
__**Dalonega Noquisi: **__We won't find out yet but soon enough we will. And thank you so much! Ragnar's famous for making "stupid" decisions even if it works out in the end so writing it out was pretty fun to do. Neither of the two found out yet but soon they will and it's not going to be pretty. The question is though, who will he tell first?  
__**wabi-sabi1090: **__And you're right on all accounts! Things are going to get really rocky once they find out and I'm itching to get to that part already but I will wait (as patiently as I can). I'm glad you mentioned how Lagertha and Björn will feel about her because they're the two most likely to get upset with Ragnar. Gyda is so sweet and I believe she views her father's decisions as innocent in the sense that he's just trying to look out for people. Also, Athelstan! Wait until we see his reaction. And thank you. King Aelle may come off as if he's not fit to sit the throne but he __**is**__ a king for a reason.  
__**Katastrophe101: **__Aww thank you! In the next chapter there will be more interactions between the two. It will start off with Ragnar away though because of the baptism but they'll be spending some time with each other later. I thought about how I was going to have Lagertha play out in all of this and based on an interview with Katheryn Winnick, some suspicions I had were proven true so now I know what I will do! Again thank you. I will do my best.  
__**HeavenlyKitten: **__Thank you! I hope your days are getting better. Sorry for the late update but I will get back on uploading more often before my surgery!  
__**Guest: **__Thank you so much! I know this chapter wasn't much but hopefully you liked it.  
__**AmalieNico: **__This makes me so happy. I'm glad to know and your review fuels me to continue. Thank you.  
__**Guest: **__Your enthusiasm for the story is great! Thank you.  
__**Fiona: **__Haha, sorry but he's not divorced buuuut I promise you he will not make her a second wife :)  
__**Guest: **__This story has not been discontinued! Never ever will it be discontinued :) I will stick with this until the very end.  
__**Guest: **__Thank you, thank you. Sorry for the late update but I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon.  
__**HermioneandMarcus: **__Thank you!  
__**Littledot: **__Thanks!  
__**Guest: **__I'm happy to know you like it. Thank you.  
__**NiNa5: **__Thank you. I know this wasn't much but I promise it'll get better!  
__**Victoria: **__I literally just did a George Takei and said "Oh my!" Thank you so much for that. That's exactly why I made Millie the way she is. There is a softer side to her but Ragnar will have to work really, really hard to see her as such. Protective Ragnar is my favorite Ragnar. Well that and dirty, bloodied up Ragnar but hey that's another story! And no need to worry I won't be making her his second wife. He could suck on that! Millie is too good for that as is Lagertha. It won't be an easy road for the two of them. Millie is known to hold grudges and like you said, she isn't falling madly in love with him. I don't think I could myself if I were in her position. And sorry for the late update. I will get back on doing them more often.  
__**azerty: **__Aww thank you. And don't worry your grammar is good! :)  
__**Guest: **__Thank you!  
__**Guest: **__Thank you and sorry for the late update._

_Well that's that. I have to get back on trying to update my other stories because admittedly, I've been neglecting them a bit too much. I've been on a huge Vikings kick so there's one reason why. But I won't let that interfere with this story at all so no worries.  
Until next time you guys!_


End file.
